Ambre Bellarose-Tailler
Ambre is a researcher and scholar hailing from Nicta who specializes in summoning. She is partnered to an odd young eidolon named Yvinas and is sharp tongued by nature, although she has a soft spot for unwanted children due to her own upbringing. Background Acerbic and poised, Ambre was the illegitimate offspring of a priest and his mistress and grew up well provided for but scorned by her caretakers, who knew the shameful details of her conception. Due to this, she grew up into a proud and prickly young woman who left the temple schools for foreign universities, where she eventually met and fell in love with her wife, Evimile, an easy going noctra junior professor who was pivotal in encouraging Ambre towards the summoning arts. Ambre eventually graduated with honors and began research with Evimile in astrabiology and eidology, collaborating with other scientists and scholars on the Pan-Ealdr Project, which attempted to gather information about the societies before the Godbomb. They lived happily together for several years with Evimile’s young daughter, Nael, who formed a close relationship with Ambre. As progress was made on the Pan-Ealdr Project, Evimile and her team made a breakthrough on the uses of Chrono in astral manipulation that may have explained the precursor’s ability to create portals, a revelation so dangerous that she feared to write of it to Ambre, promising instead to communicate it to her in person. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. On a ship returning from Mioura Evimile and her entire team disappeared in the void of space, leaving only an empty ship to be discovered several weeks later. Ambre was left to raise their daughter by herself. The situation became increasingly dire as support from the university and the project’s board suddenly dried up, causing her to suspect foul play even as she struggled to make ends meet. Reaching out to her wife’s contacts in Nicta, she was finally able to secure a position as an eidolon specialist in Fol Adessi. This gave her enough money and freedom to try to piece together what had happened to her wife and what exactly it was she had discovered before her demise. However, she was loathe to place Nael in any danger and therefor kept her digging to a minimum. This continued for three years. Nael grew up into an energetic young girl that showed a gift for summoning herself. It was during this time period that Ambre partnered with Yvinas in a hilarious example of summoning gone awry, the most unusual of the many experiments she ran. The boy himself is a bit of a mystery, having only vague memories of life before being summoned. Despite this, he and Nael became fast friends and were often seen running through the street of Fol Adessi together, to the chagrin of all peace loving citizens. Nael grew curious about her mother’s disappearance and began to investigate the circumstances surrounding it despite Ambre’s pleas for caution. Frustration began to build between the two as Nael accused her of passivity and inaction, while Ambre warned her against the results of indiscretion. After a particularly bad fight Nael ran away from home, leaving her mother worried, distraught, and not a little angry. After consulting with Yvinas they decided her most likely destination was Mioura, the last place Evimile had been before her disappearance. The two are now pursuing Nael in an attempt to bring her home. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Third Dream